mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1109 - Yongary - Monster from the Deep
The movie Earthquakes in central Korea turn out to be the work of Yongary, a prehistoric gasoline-eating reptile that soon goes on a rampage through Seoul.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061549/plotsummary?ref_=tt_stry_pl The episode Host segments Prologue: Jonah and the Bots have a dream-journal meeting. Tom shares an highly-detailed dream, while Crow mutters "electric sheep" as his. Segment One: The Invention Exchange. Jonah makes angry office desk-flipping less messy and more fun with "Tiny Desks". Kinga announces a business deal with the makers of "Hitler Coffee" (named after Todd Hitler of San Francisco), but quickly has second thoughts and cancels the deal. Segment Two: Jonah is offended by the movie's portrayal of astronauts and discusses how the music they listened to on their space missions says so much about them. Segment Three: Tom wants Jonah to invest in Seoul's most crushable nightclub- Yongary Nights. Segment Four: Jonah gets some more spacesuit work in as he and the Bots wonder what it would be like to have a monster for a friend. Segment Five: '''Jonah and the Bots sing Push Past the Hurting (When a Movie Hurts Too Much) to cope with Yongary's graphic death scene, and it moves the Mads so much that they consider giving up their evil ways... briefly. '''Stinger: Yongary and Icho dance. Obscure references * "I'll bet Neil deGrasse Tyson has a problem with this scene, too." :Neil deGrasse Tyson is an American astrophysicist, author, and science communicator. He will often comment publicly about the scientific inaccuracies in popular films/TV shows. He has been a guest on the Nerdist podcast (which Jonah Ray co-hosts) three times.http://nerdist.com/nerdist-podcast-neil-degrasse-tyson-returns-again/ * "Toonces!" :When the car goes over the cliff, Jonah references Toonces the Driving Cat from numerous sketches on late 80's to early 90's era Saturday Night Live. The sketches typically ended with stock footage of a car being driven over a cliff and exploding on impact. * "I'm the baby! Gotta love me!" :Catchphrase of Baby Sinclair from the 1990s sitcom Dinosaurs. * "Yongary already ate after midnight and now he's getting wet? This is going to be trouble." :A reference to the titular creatures of the movie Gremlins. Owners of the creatures called Mogwai were warned not to get them wet (or they would reproduce), feed them after midnight (or they would turn into dangerous Gremlins), or expose them to bright light (or they would shrivel and die). * "Stay down, Rock!" :Crow is imitating Burgess Meredith's cantankerous trainer character Mickey from the Rocky movies. * "Intergalactic planetary!" :A reference to the song "Intergalactic" by the Beastie Boys. The outfits worn by the space workers resemble those worn by the band for the music video. It may just be coincidence (as Yongary hasn't been seen yet) but the video also parodies Japanese Kaiju with a giant robot fighting an octopus creature. * "Yongary, come out and plaayy!" :A reference to the phrase said by Luther in the climax of The Warriors. * "Porkins, no!" :A reference to the rebel pilot Porkins (aka Red Six) from Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope who is the first to be killed in the attack on the Death Star. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs Video releases Gallery References Film's IMDB Page Film's Lost Media Wiki Page Trivia Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joel Hodgson Category:PG-rated movies